playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crispycol/Fake Cloud Strife for PSASBR
Cloud Strife (クラウド・ストライフ) is the main protagonist in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, appearing as the main protagonist in both Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. He also appears in the spin-off games Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- as a supporting character. Biography FEEL THE PLANET'S WRATH! An arrogant and proud swordsman at first, Cloud believes himself to be a member of an elite warrior unit called SOLDIER. However, he discovers the memories of who he was were not his own and, with the help of his friends, learns there is more to being a hero than possessing physical strength and fame. THE LEGACY OF CLOUD STRIFE *''Final Fantasy VII'' *''Before Crisis: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children'' *''Dirge of Cerberus: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Crisis Core: -Final Fantasy VII-'' *''Final Fantasy Tactics'' *''Dissidia (012) Final Fantasy'' *''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy'' *''Chocobo Racing'' *''Kingdom Hearts'' Arcade Opening Cloud is along with Tifa in their bar which is located in Edge, in the remains of Midgar. Tifa then asks Cloud to deliver a package to a special adress. Cloud accepts it and rides away on his motorcycle towards the location he is needed. Rival Name: Connor Kenway Reason: Cloud arrives on the spot he must deliver a package and looks confused around and on the adress. He then encounters Connor who approaches him and asks if he is SOLDIER. Cloud responses he is an ex-SOLDIER and has no connection with them. Cloud then asks where he can find this adress, Connor sees it is the adress of Archilles and then wants to attack Cloud, thinking he might kill Archilles. Connection: Both Cloud Strife and Connor Kenway have had experience with the military and are trained warriors. Both characters have had one of their loved ones die. For an example, Cloud Strife's love interest, Aerith, was murdered by Sephiroth, while Connor's mother was killed by George Washington and the British Army. Ending Cloud returns to the bar and says it was a dead adress. It was leading to no one. But he tells he did fight many enemies on his way and also a weird creature resembling a Summon. Tifa laughs and motions Cloud to sit down and take a glass of milk. Gameplay Cloud's fighting style is called Buster Basher. He specializes in slow, powerful melee attacks that do heavy damage and knock the opponent across arenas. However, Cloud is a slow ground mover, his attacks are fairly easy to block or dodge, and he lacks ranged capabilities. His attacks require him to charge before attacking, leaving the opponent time to dodge and counterattack. (Square Moves) *'Double Cut' - - Two-hit combo. Short range but fast execution. *'Climhazzard '- or - Charge forward to stab opponent, then jump up into the air and press to slam them down. *'Slashing Blow' - - Three-hit aerial combo that knocks opponent away and down. Tilt analog stick up to knock them up instead. *'Blade Beam' - - Swing sword and release a blast of energy along the ground that explodes. *'Double Cut' - (midair) *'Climhazzard '- or (midair) *'Slashing Blow' - (midair) *'Blade Beam' - (midair) (Triangle Moves) *'Firaga '- - Shoot three balls of fire at opponent that spread out and explode shortly. *'Sonic Break' - or - Three-hit combo that knocks opponent away. Slow but very powerful. *'Rising Fang' - - Jump up and circle opponent to hit multiple times, then knock them away. Cloud will get just below the enemy if he is close enough. *'Aerial Fang' - - Swoop down and slash once to knock the opponent up and away. *'Firaga '- (midair) *'Sonic Break' - or (midair) *'Rising Fang' - (midair) *'Aerial Fang' - (midair) (Circle Moves) *'Cross-Slash' - - Charge and swing sword three times, knocking opponent away. Cloud will turn to track opponent if the first swing misses. *'Braver '- or - Dash towards opponent to stab them, then jump up and slam them down. *'Finishing Touch' - - Jump in the air and spin around opponent to strike multiple times, then knock them down. *'Meteorain '- - Send several meteors up into the air that rain down on the opponent. The meteors will stun the opponent if they are hit by them while they are being sent into the air. Each meteor tracks the opponent individually. *'Cross-Slash' - (midair) *'Braver '- or (midair) *'Finishing Touch' - (midair) *'Meteorain '- (midair) (Throws) *'Blizzard '- or - Cloud will slash his opponent away and freeze them immediately. *'Fire '- - Cloud will slash his opponent upwards and send a fireblast after it. *'Thunder '- - Cloud will strike the opponent to the ground with a thunder shock and paralyze them. or (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block '- *'Evade '- + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) *'Omnislash'- (Level 1): Slash the opponent five times, then leap above them and dive down for a final strike that knocks them down and away. *'Bahamut'- (Level 2): Bahamut is summoned who then preforms Megaflare. A thick beam is fired by Bahamut horizontal across the stage. *'Omnislash Version 5'- (Level 3): cinematic, Cloud bombards his opponents with fourteen sword slashes then finishing up with a powerful overhead slash that hits six times. Taunts *'Hold it' - Cloud swirls his blade and sticks it in the ground. *'Reality '- says; "My reality... is mine alone. *'Inner Light' - Cloud shines and says "I have my own light." Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **''Do what you want.'' **''Come what may, I'm ready.'' **''What a depressing job.'' *Prematch: **''Let's just...get this over with.'' *Item Pick-up: **''No problem.'' **''Maybe this can help, maybe.'' **''Okay then...'' *Attack Shouts: **''There... Ha! Over here!'' **''Burn!'' **''...Weak.'' **''...Go!'' **''You're gone!'' **''Stars, rain down!'' **''Give me strength!'' **''This is it.'' *Using Level 1: **''This... is it!'' *Using Level 2: **''Bahamut!'' *Using Level 3: **''This ends here!... No hard feelings.'' *Succesful KO: **''You should have seen that one coming.'' **''It always ends the same way.'' **''Is this what you had in mind?'' *Respawn: **''I...don't care anymore.'' **''You're kidding me.'' **''I was too reckless...'' Intros and Outros Introduction *'Let's do this' - He grabs his Buster Sword from behind his back and goes into battle-pose. *'Let me test you' - He grabs his Buster Sword and puts it on his shoulder saying: "Let me test you." *'Have faith '- holds his sword against his forehead and goes into battle-pose. *'Fenrir '- Jumps off his motorcycle and takes out his sword. Winning Screen *'You're out of luck' - Cloud twirls with his blade and then puts it back on his back. *'My job is done' - Cloud puts his sword on his shoulders and watches in the distance. *'A win is a win' - Cloud puts his sword into the ground. *'Don't mess with me' - Cloud leans against his motor. Losing Screen *Goes on his knees shaking his head, not believing his lost. *Holds his hand against his forehead. *Crosses his arms and looks away from the screen. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Crazy Motorcycle *Victory FFVII Costumes SOLDIER The default appearance of Cloud Strife. Alternate Colors: *Blue skin: color swap of his appearance in Crisis Core. *Purple skin: his black clothing turns purple. *Light-Blue skin: his black clothing turns light-blue. Cloudy Wolf This is his outfit from Advent Children. He wears a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and pauldron are different with the Fenrir emblem on his pauldron. His hair also has more spikes, albeit shorter ones, and he wields the main blade of his Fusion Swords, the First Tsurugi. *Gray skin: gray color swap. *Red skin: red color swap. *Green skin: dark-green color skin. Kingdom Hearts Gear It is based on his appearance from the games of the Kingdom Hearts series in which he appears, sans Kingdom Hearts II, where his attire is based on Vincent Valentine's. Cloud wears a gauntlet with a golden claw, a torn red cape, and dark blue clothing underneath. A demonic black wing emerges from his left shoulder. The Buster Sword is also wrapped in bandages. *Black skin: color swap of Sephiroth's appearance in Kingdom Hearts. *Red skin: color swap of Vincent Valentine. *White skin: color swap of Cecil Harvey Minion Tifa Lockhart Tifa can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Cloud Strife. Gallery Cloud(Dissidia012).png|Steady Light CloudCGModel-CrisisCore.png|Shinra SOLDIER Cloud_Alt_UT.png|Cloudy Wolf Cloud_KH_Dissidia_Outfit.png|Kingdom Hearts Gear DFF_Double_Cut.png|Double Cut DFF_Climhazzard.png|Climhazzard DFF_Slashing_Blow.png|Slashing Blow DFF_Blade_Beam.png|Blade Beam DFF_Cloud_Firaga.png|Firaga DFF_Sonic_Break.png|Sonic Break DFF_Rising_Fang.png|Rising Fang DFF_Aerial_Fang.png|Aerial Fang Dissidia_Cloud_Cross_Slash.jpg|Cross-Slash Dissidia_Cloud_Braver.jpeg|Braver Dissidia_Cloud_FinishingTouch.jpeg|Finishing Touch Dissidia_Cloud_Meteorain.jpeg|Meteorain Yuna_MegaFlare.jpeg|Bahamut (Megaflare) Dissidia_Cloud_Omnislash5.jpeg|Omnislash Trivia *Cloud's first appearance was on the PlayStation and the rest of the Final Fantasy VII series also appeared on a Sony Console. Category:Blog posts